Purr
by AndYouLoveHer
Summary: Prince Edward likes the pussy cats. Support Stacie Author Auction piece.


A/N Anything you recognize is not mine.

This is my SupportStacie auction piece. It was bought and paid for by the ever amazing bmango! Go check out her fic. Its full of Emmett goodness. Uhn.

**EPOV **

_Step. Crunch. Damn. Shh. Step. Crunch. Damn. Shh. _

Hunting was a disappointment sometimes, but I had set a goal for myself that day, a goal I intended to reach and achieve. For I, Prince Edward, never failed.

I thought of it as something of a birth right. Since I was a child, I had never gone without a single thing that I had wanted. I refused to make history that day in failing to get what I wanted.

That day I was hunting the most beautiful, agile animal that was always on the move. My absolute and utter favorite, the breathtaking, mountain lion.

However, my frustration had been building all afternoon because I was one powerfully loud walker. Every time I took a step, there would be some massive crunch or rustle. It was maddening.

I was sure that every creature within a one-hundred-mile radius had heard me coming and disappeared.

I found myself to be in a very nettled mood, and the fact that my britches were riding up on me in unwelcome places was not helping the matter any.

The frilly things that royalty had to wear at all times was quite ludicrous. I made a note to complain to father about that when I finally returned home with my prize - whenever the flying fig newton that was going to be.

I readjusted myself and continued through the forest, rifle in hand. I had been out there for four hours without seeing anything worth shooting at. Least of all my goal target.

I sighed, setting my rifle back down to take a short break and leaned up against a very old oak tree. I ran my long slender fingers through my famed hair. Ever since I was a child, I had been in the spotlight, being a prince and all. And from the very beginning I was noted as Edward, the Prince with Untamable Bronze Locks.

I loved it. Every time I would run my fingers through my bronze glory, ladies would stop and hold their breath. I seemed to hold just as much wealth in my hair as I did in my pockets. And I was royalty, I was filthy rich.

I flashed my pearly whites, then remembered I was in the forest, alone. Idiot of epic proportions. There were no fair maidens present. Bloody hell, there weren't even any animals present. I was alone with the trees and the crunchy leaves.

I dropped my head in utter frustration. I refused to give up, however, and picked my rifle back up.

I continued to travel deeper into the forest.

My damn shoes continued to crunch the damn leaves so loudly, and I believed they even started to squeak. Like I needed that on top of everything else.

I cursed under my breath that my father required the royal dress even when doing leisure activities.

I suddenly saw a squirrel scurry in front of me and then stop, almost as if he were smirking at me. I gave him a cocky leer and started talking to the critter. "Well if my shoes weren't so damn antwacky maybe I wouldn't be making so much noise."

The little bugger cocked his head to the side and I swear to the heavens that he sighed and ran off with a chuckle. Even the wildlife was making fun of me.

Had I brought my arrows that day instead of my rifle, that rodent would have found he had a target on his arse.

But alas, that was not the case, and I continued on. I was devouring the silence when I had a chance; looking every direction, ready to spot my target. The fact of the matter was that actually spotting a mountain lion in the wild was as rare as rocking horse shit. Yet I ventured on, determined to get what I set out for.

I was a bloody idiot and could feel my brow furrow with frustration.

It was then that I felt a chill run down my spine, and I bloody shivered. Yellow eyes pierced me from the shadows in the distance, and I knew I had met my target.

I felt my heart racing, raging against my ribcage. It was desperate for release from all the pent up aggression and adrenaline of the day.

The creature stared me down and took a few steps toward me with absolute and utter finesse, like it was challenging me to a draw. I was suddenly taken aback by nerves, and by the unexplainable courage of the creature before me.

I heard the low grumble of the animal and noted that it was a female. Bloody beautiful cat right in front of my eyes. Just waiting to become a trophy to put atop my mantle. But I was frozen and drawn in. The eyes drove into my very being.

Then I felt it. That which made no sense. I peeked down and sure enough my master of ceremonies had taken the mic and was giving a full on salute to the feline in front of me, raging hard against my britches.

"What the bloody hell is this shit!" I whined out loud and heard the mountain lion purring mere meters away.

I found myself in dier need to bang one out, which was not an option in the middle of the forest in front of my prey. Or what I thought was supposed to be my prey.

Really I was finding myself absurdly confused, wanting to pet the hell out of the rather large kitty cat.

I chuckled to myself, "Well it wouldn't be the first time I was turned on by a pussy." Rather proud of myself I grinned and then remembered the cat was still staring at me. There was something bizarrely strange about that cat.

I wanted to barf with the confusion that seemed to be roaring in my belly.

Then I could have sworn she winked at me, and I knew I was a crazy bastard.

I blinked, probably about one hundred thousand times before pinching myself.

"Get it together, man! It's a bloody feline for crimany's sake."

She started to walk in a circle around me. As if she were hunting me.

She was beautiful. The more I looked at her, the more enchanted I became by her presence. As if she were the woman of my dreams strutting her stuff before me. The curve of her body and the shine of her fur had me falling base over apex, and the feeling of bliss and perhaps love over came me entirely. I felt the frilly little tingles crawl up and down my back and I realized I never wanted to look away from this cat.

I was there to shoot the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on, and there was no bloody way in hell I could ever take the life of something that was suddenly and inexplicably sustaining my very breath.

Her roar coursed through the woods; through my body, as if I were on the fucking bean I went through fits of ecstasy and euphoria. Her voice like a drug flooding my bloodstream.

The mountain lion before me terrified the wits out of me, but left me no capability of running away, let alone the ability to kill her.

The beads of sweat gathering in my hair had begun to drip down my face and I had to remove my overcoat. My eyes never lost focus on _her_, while I dropped the purple coat to forrest floor. I knew my mother would scold me for that, but it was the last thing I cared about at the time.

"Oh for all that is holy, what I wouldn't give for you to be human, and not a bloody cat." I threw my head back in utter frustration and ran my fingers through my hair, pulling it particularly hard.

The cat purred, and when I looked back down, her entire body began to quiver and shake.

"Oh Great Gatsby!" I shrieked, clearly having left my manhood at home that day.

Her front legs reared up and a bright light shone all around her. It was magnificent and blinding.

I covered my eyes with my forearm to protect myself from the light.

"Prince Edward, your highness. I am Bella Swan."

A voice like satin sounded from somewhere nearby, and I was suddenly frightened that either my cat was in danger from the stranger, or the stranger with the beautiful voice was in danger from my rather peculiar cat friend. Either way, I was taken aback and opened my eyes.

I could not say that anyone would have anticipated the sight before my eyes.

Not only was the gorgeous mountain lion gone, but a woman had taken her place. A very naked woman. Beautiful naked woman.

"Huh-guh," was the rather tragic _sound_ that escaped my relatively mortified lips. Out of reflex and sheer abashed embarrassment, I squeezed my eyes shut painfully tight. Bending to the ground, my arms began to flail aimlessly trying to extract my overcoat from the forest floor to cover the poor gal in front of me.

She laughed at me when I finally found the coat and held it out to the air with my other hand clasped firmly over my eyes.

She took it from me and I waited. I cleared my voice, "Miss, are you... uh..."

"I'm decent, Sir. You can open your eyes now. You'd think you've never seen a woman in one's birthday suit before. You know, I pegged you as sort of a ladies man, a man about town, but now I'm not so sure. I've never seen a man cringe away from my body before, I thought your eyes were going to pop back into your brain."

She was laughing at me, but maybe behind the teasing was a look of rejection?

I certainly was not rejecting her. Not in the least. It was actually the first time I felt the need to be a complete gentleman with a lady. Okay, I was usually a gentlemen in public, because my status required me to be such. But when alone with an attractive, undressed woman, normally the last thing I would be doing was looking away embarrassed.

But this woman seemed to warrant complete and total respect. At least from me.

"Excuse me, ma'lady, but did you happen to see where the mountain lion took off to? You see, the creature was rather enchanting, and though I was hunting it, I couldn't get myself to shoot it... much too beautiful."

"I thank you dearly for not shooting, Edward. Aren't you just the bee's knees." She wiggled her little hips, in my overcoat, which she was naked underneath. The garment barely covered her, and I absentmindedly licked my lips wondering why she was so thankful that I didn't shoot the cat.

"Sure thing, ma'lady. But...." She cut me off with a... purr?

_Ohhh... em... gee..._

"Did you just... uhm, Bella... did you just... purr?" I took a step closer and looked into her eyes. They were a chocolate brown, but when she winked at me, they sparkled with the flecks of gold I had once seen in the mysteriously beautiful cat, and my body reacted much the same way it had before.

When the fierce roar of the mountain lion broke free from the beautiful maiden's mouth, I about lost my knickers.

She slowly strode towards me. I took a step back, not sure what to think of the moment. But she kept slowly getting closer.

"I know this may come as a bit of a shocking experience, Your Highness, but I am what you would call a shapeshifter. You see, I can take the form of anything I like. I am human by nature, and this is who I am, but I have the ability to change that. Though I choose to be only ever Miss Bella Swan, or the mountain lion. I find anything else rather dry, and less exciting. Please understand that I don't normally reveal myself in such a way. I was just so utterly taken aback by you, good sir, that my true nature took shape right before you. I do apologize for the scare."

She looked like someone had punched her in the stomach, absolutely terrified of what my reaction was going to be.

"So what you are telling me... Is that you are a beautiful woman AND the enchanting feline?"

"Yes, Sir." Her reply was barely even audible.

And the excitement within my soul was rather strange. I nearly choked on my laughter, and her eyes grew to the size of rather large tea saucers, like the ones my Mum so often served her tea on every mid-afternoon.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but this has got to be the best thing since sliced bread! The two most bewitching creatures I have laid eyes on turn out to be one and the same. And I get to stand here before you, and relish in your absolute stunning beauty." I was in awe. And she looked like she was shocked about it.

Then her mouth slowly curled up into the most captivating grin and I nearly piddled.

"You are much to kind, good Sir. I should probably be going now." I saw her face fall ever so slightly at the mention of leaving. And I must admit, I knew mine had, too.

"You are talking complete bilge, Miss Bella! Why on earth would you leave now when we have just met? I can't bear to be separated from you. Unless of course, it is for the reason that... maybe you don't feel the same way. I know my draw to you is something fierce. Perhaps I have frightened you. Or perhaps you do not fancy me any bit. In that case..." She cut me off.

"No, no! Your highness. Uh... Oh fuck it all. You're a bit of a charmer. And I find myself attracted to you in every way. However, my existence is a bit frowned upon in the kingdom. I have been outcast, and am not welcome within the city walls. Your father, apparently, has a bit of a beef against those that have any sort of supernatural abilities. Shapeshifting in particular."

I felt the sadness bleeding from her very being and I was infuriated with my father for making such insane laws that would ban people from being themselves. As if our country existed where everyone had to be the same. Where individuality was no only frowned upon, but punished. Things would change.

I stepped closer to the beauty who was standing in my coat, down in the dumps. I never wanted to see those gold flecked eyes water ever again. I kissed the teardrop that fell down her perfectly sculpted cheek, and she jumped so slightly, her eyes fluttering to meet mine.

So I kissed the tear running down the other cheek. "My father will change his mind, love. I will see to it. I don't how he will take to it otherwise, when I make you my princess."

Her gasp rang loud and my hands found her hips. She purred. That was always going to be a little bit strange, yet oddly soothing.

Our noses sat still against each other. I stared deeply in her eyes, sparkling back and forth between the chocolate brown and the flecks of gold. Like a night sky full of fireworks, I couldn't look away. They dazzled my wits.

She was my bird. Not in a cage, but free to fly, knowing she would always come home to me.

I kissed her deeply and took her by the hand.

We moseyed off into the sunset, in search of our happily ever after, with her as my bride, and I as her groom.

The end.

---------------------------

Thank you VivaViva for beta-ing for me!

Do you like Prince Edward?


End file.
